


Heart of Ice

by LauranGay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ice Powers, M/M, Some angst, ice witch au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauranGay/pseuds/LauranGay
Summary: Hasetsu is a village located in a land of constant winter. Katsuki Yuuri is a boy who loves the ice even despite the old stories of an evil being lurking the mountains until one day he learns the stories are true.





	1. Legends

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely based off the original storyline of the movie Frozen which would have made it a better movie honestly. I'm generally bad at chaptered stories but I love yoi and Victuri so hopfually I can wrap this up in 3-5 chapters so hope you like it! Also the time period and clothes are similar to frozen.

The wind whipped around his ears, biting at any exposed skin it could find as Katsuki Yuuri danced on the ice.

He was used to it for the cold bitter air was all he ever knew.

His village, Hasetsu and the lands surrounding it, where he was born had been frozen over all his life. The snow was constant and the lake near his house was always frozen over the top.

The legends and stories say that once before his village saw what was called spring where the ground turned green and flowers of all different colors bloomed out of the earth.

When he was a child he dreamed about spring. He imagined what the world would look like painted in colors other than white and brown. He wanted to feel the warmth of the sun on his skin without heavy coats. And most of all he wanted to swim in the lake.

But as he got older he came to love the ice and snow more and more. Now he couldn't imagine a world without the frozen lake. He wouldn’t be able to skate on top of its ice.

Some of the older people of his village didn't really like his friend Yuuko and him skating. They were superstitious when it came to going anywhere near the lake or the mountains of Hasetsu on account of the legend of the Ice Witch.

The ancient legend passed down for over 200 years stated a being with silver hair and eyes made of ice came to the mountains and cursed the land and the village to be frozen forever.

The story said the being walked the mountains just before sunset and if a human ever looked them in the the eyes they would turn to ice and remain frozen forever.

The story always varied depending who told it. Some would say the Ice Witch was a beautiful woman with long hair and others said it was a handsome man. One variation said they would grant wishes in exchange for the heart of the one who sought the wish.

Both Yuuri and Yuuko believed these stories when they were children, terrified at night to sleep because they believed the witch would come after them and turn them to ice. His parents always ensured him they weren't true, they were just made up stories but as a child he always saw the Ice Witch in his nightmares.

Then one day Yuuko and him ventured out to the lake, trying to see for themselves one evening if the stories were fake or true. They never found any Witch.

Instead they fell in love with the ice.

Yuukos father was a blacksmith who created special shoes for them to skate on and their families would come watch as they put on performances to different songs.

Eventually more people heard about it and a lot of the village would come watch them skate and cheer for them. Only a few said it was dangerous for it would draw the attention of the Ice Witch.

He and Yuuko ignored those few and continued to skate. They created special jumps and spins that made their skating look even more beautiful. He loved the feeling when he was on the ice. He felt like he was more than just a boy in a small village. He felt powerful, graceful, and even beautiful.

“Hey! Are you ready to go?” He heard his friend yell, effectively snapping himself out of his thoughts.

He looked over at Yuuko who was taking off her skating boots and putting her normal shoes back on.

He made a hum of acknowledgement and skated to where she was to join her.

“I’m bummed that we can't skate this weekend.” She commented.

He looked at her with his eyebrows knitted. They always skated on the weekends.

“Did you forget? I have a dinner with Takeshi’s parents, our wedding is in like a month, Yuuri.” She said with an exasperated tone.

He did forget.

“Oh sorry, I guess it'll just be me.” He sighed.

“Take your sister with you at least, I don't want you alone.” She advised.

“What? Scared the witch will come get me.” Yuuri teased.

Yuuko pushed his shoulder playfully.

“No, I don't want you to fall and get hurt with no one around.” She said.

“I’ll see if she wants to tag along but she was never any good at skating so she'll probably get bored just waiting around for me.” He replied.

“Yeah but Mari doesn't want you all alone either.” She answered.

They walked along the tree lined path back to the main square of the village.

Yuuko lived in the heart of the village because her father owned a busy shop while Yuuri lived closer to outskirts near the lake. His parents owned the onsen where the hot spring bubbled up from the ground.

The people of Hasetsu loved coming to the hot springs to escape the chill of the cold. There were even people who would travel from other places to come bathe in the hot water.

“Yuuri? Are you listening to me” he heard Yuuko say as she moved in front of his face to capture his attention.

“Hmm?” He responded. He had in fact not been listening.

“You're so spacey today! What gives?” She threw her hands in the air.

“Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind.” He murmured.

In truth he wasn't looking forward to the wedding. Not because he didn't like Takeshi, they had finally become friends when he realized that Yuuri had no interest in Yuuko romantically but their marriage meant he and Yuuko would start their lives together and then she would become a wife, then probably a mom and have less and less time for Yuuri and skating.

Yuuri would be all alone with no one to skate with.

“You're not going to forget about the wedding right?” She said seriously.

“I won't forget, I promise. Nothing would keep me away.” He smiled.

She half smiled back, not looking totally convinced but they reached the place where they parted ways and so they had to say their goodbyes.

She walked into the town square still waving bye to Yuuri while he turned around to walk back up the same path until he was on a different road that lead to his house.

The onsen came into view after only a few minuets of walking and once he was inside his mother stopped in when she spotted him.

“Good! You're home.” She smiled. She was a kind woman who was short with dark hair and never a mean word about anyone.

He greeted her with a kiss and hug.

“Have a good time?” She asked pleasantly. There were a few customers hanging around the onsen but they usually sat around quietly or ordered food from his sister Mari.

“Mmhm it was nice, how was your morning?” He replied back.

“It was alright, been a little slow but I wanted to tell you Minako sent a letter earlier and she wants you to come down to the bar to help out for a little while.” She informed him.

Minako was the owner of a small bar and a dancer who helped with his routines on the ice since he was small. They were close but she had a bad habit of drinking while working and usually called on Yuuri to help out while she sobered up.

“It's early in the day to start drinking already.” He sighed.

“I don't think she wants help with the bar, the festival is the weekend after next so she might need help with setting up.” She laughed but she knew Yuuri wasn't far off the mark with that remark.

Yuuri’s face fell when he realized he totally forgot about the winter festival. At this rate he really might forget about Yuuko’s wedding.

“Oh, right.” He said dumbly.

“She wanted you to come as soon as possible but I think you should clean up and grab some lunch before you leave again.” His mother advised.

He took her advise and changed out of his old clothes that were slightly wet from sweating and being out on the ice and grabbed a snack before heading back out to town.

The wind was especially harsh today and he really regretted not grabbing a hat but he bared it while he walked through the center of town and through the restaurant section towards Minakos little bar.

The winter festival was once every December and it celebrated the village’s creation. It usually involved a parade, lots of food, and dancing. Minako and her troop would usually preform a lot of the dances.

He walked into the bar to see it empty and her sitting at a table with lots of material and frilly things scattered about.

“Hey! Took you long enough.” She smiled when she saw him.

“I came as soon as I got the message.” He said, it was a small lie.

“Well I need your help finishing the costumes.” She told him.

“How many do you have to make?” He asked picking up some of the material.

It was blue and shiny.

“All of them.” She deadpanned.

“What?!” He sputtered.

“I know the girls usually help me but this year we’re preforming a play instead just a few dances so I told them to focus on rehearsing and I'll make the costumes.” She explained.

“How many are done?” He asked still looking at the mess of material on the table.

“None.” She stated her lips in a tight line.

Yuuri sighed and dropped his head to the table with a thump, his glasses falling down his nose.

“Hey don't be so negative we can do it together!”she cheered.

“You mean I can do it while you drink?” He muttered angrily while he fixed his glasses.

“Hey don't sass me and pick up a needle.” She snapped.

She showed him the layout for the costume and he went to work stitching the skirts while she did the tops.

“So what play are you doing?” He asked out of curiosity.

“It's a new play, me and the girls thought of it as a collective.” She replied.

Yuuri waited for her to continue.

“You better keep it a secret.” She warned. “But it's about the Ice Witch.”

Yuuri's attention was caught with that.

“What about him?”he asked.

“Well in our story he's actually she and she was a beautiful woman who was once human but she was scorned by the man she loved and her heart turned to ice so she cursed his entire village and caused an eternal winter until the day someone could thaw her heart and love will bring spring once again.” She explained the story in a dramatic fashion.

Yuuri wasn't impressed.

“That's the shortened version, it'll be more interesting when you see it.” She said, her tone irritated by Yuuri's disinterest.

That story really didn't seem the fit with his idea of the Ice Witch but Yuuri guessed it didn't matter.

“I always pictured the Ice Witch as a man.” He thought aloud.

“Well when I hear witch I don't think of a guy.” She replied.

He thought that was a good point but they could use another word.

“You could call him the Ice God.” He said.

“That sounds too formal, and it also implies he would be all knowing or something.” She waved her hand at him as she said it.

“Well he's fictional no matter what you call him.” Yuuri added.

“True.” She said.

He was glad Minako wasn't one of the people who thought he was real. There were older people of the village who believed the stories and his mother told him just before he was born there was a group of men who wanted to go hunt the Ice Witch down. They all disappeared in the mountains and never returned. His father said they probably froze to death chasing something that didn't exist.

They sat in silence for a while.

Yuuri had so much on his mind.

He kept thinking about all the events happening and changes occurring in his life.

And, of course, skating.

Whenever he felt over whelmed or anxious he always wanted to go skate. The ice just made him relax almost like he was in a trance.

The day passed into evening with them sewing and making small talk until the bar was open for business.

Yuuri stayed a little longer and helped out by taking drink orders and washing some dishes until the sun was setting. He said bye to Minako as he layered his coats back on and set out for home.

He braced his self for the cold evening air and walked back out into the snow that crunched underfoot.

The trees were almost illuminated by the orange tinted light of the sunset retreating behind them. He liked the feeling of the last of the suns rays on his face, warming him just slightly.

There wasn't a lot of people out on the streets as he passed through the town and back onto the Forrest path, jogging most of the way so he could get home faster. He didn't want to be out past night fall.

His mind went back to thinking about the wedding as he jogged.

His best friend was all grown up now and about to marry the love of her life. Although he used to dislike Takeshi because he was mean to Yuuri when they were younger but now they were friends too.

Takeshi even tried to set him up with other girls in Hasetsu but Yuuri never really connected with anyone. He didn't like opening himself up to people.

He figured he was just meant to be alone.

He rounded the corner, almost to his house, when he saw a white fluffy dog sitting in the middle of the path.

He stopped in his tracks and the dog was just sitting there, he looked at Yuuri and Yuuri looked at him.

“Hello.” He said, stooping down with his hand out to get the dog to come over.

The dog was unlike any dog he'd seen before. He was white and looked covered in snow.

It walked over with his little nub of a tail wagging at him.

Yuuri tried to pet the animal and discovered that the dog was covered in snow but when he went to try and knock it off it wouldn't budge. The dog barked and ran around him in circles.

“You're a strange dog.” He mumbled.

The dog barked again and Yuuri tried to run his hands through whatever it had in its fur but the fur must have been under all the frozen snow.

Yuuri was very confused at this point.

“You can come home with me and we'll get the snow off of you.” He murmured to the dog.

It barked again and as Yuuri tried to get it to follow him the dog took off into the woods.

“Wait, come back!” Yuuri called.

He started to jog after it but it was getting dark and being lost in the frozen woods at night almost meant certain death.

He hoped the weird dog would be okay.

He ran the rest of the way back to the onsen to get out of the cold quicker.

He said hey to the customers who were eating in the common room and walked into the kitchen where his sister, Mari, was hanging out.

“Hey.” She said not looking up from the book she was reading.

“Hi, if mom asks I'm going to be in the bath.” He told her in passing. He laid his jacket on the back of a chair and headed to the thankfully empty hot springs.

He got in and sunk down to his nose.

Drowning in the warmth of the water, his toes thawed out to where he could fully move them and his skin prickled with feeling that the cold numbed.

He stayed in the spring for almost an hour before realizing he was falling asleep in the water.

Getting out was harder than getting in but once he was dried off he went to his room and changed into his pajamas.

He left his room to go hang out with his family in the common room before bed.

His mother and father were sitting at a table together, his mother was knitting and his father was writing something in a note book.

They were probably going over the expenses.

“Hello, Yuuri!” His father said cheerfully when he saw him.

“Hey, expenses?” Yuuri nodded at the notebook.

“Hmm? Oh, yes. Today was a little slow but it always is in the middle of the week.” His father replied.

“How was your day, dear?” His mother asked.

“It was busy, Minako needed help making costumes for her troops performance at the festival.” He told her.

“What are they doing?” She asked.

“She told me to keep it a secret.” He said.

“She always trying to top their precious years dances every time.” She laughed.

“Also I saw a dog today on the way home.” He said suddenly remembering the strange dog.

“What kind of dog?” She said not really paying attention. “I hope it wasn't a wolf.”

“No it was a fluffy white dog with a short tail, it was covered almost completely in snow though.” He said with a wave of his hand.

His parents stopped what they were doing to stare at him.

“What?” He asked nervously.

“A white dog?” His mother said.

“Covered in snow?” His father said at the same time.

They looked at each other and then back at Yuuri.

“Yeah? I tried to knock it off the dog but the snow was stuck to it or something.” He answered them.

They didn't speak for a moment.

“Are you two okay?” He asked tentatively.

“Yes, it's just an odd sighting.” His mother said but her smile seemed strained.

“How so?” Yuuri pressed.

“It's just a coincidence.” She said shaking her head.

He was terribly confused. He was just going to tell them about the dog and then say goodnight and go to bed but now they were acting weird about something and he had no clue why.

“It's nothing Yuuri, that group of crazy men who believed in all the old stories about the Ice Witch claimed to see a dog made out of snow.” His father explained.

His mother got up suddenly and left the table.

“Mom?” He called but she kept walking until she left the room.

“What did I say?” He asked tensely. He didn't understand why this was a big deal.

“It's not you, we never told you this but your mothers older brother was in that group of men.” He told him in a quiet voice.

“He was the one to see that dog and the whole group used it as proof of that stupid Ice Witch’s existence.” He said sadly.

“Oh.” Yuuri said dumbly.

“It was just a wild dog covered in snow, I'm sure theres a lot of those.” He said with a sad smile.

“Sorry…”Yuuri mumbled. He felt bad for upsetting his mother.

“Don't be, you didn't know.” He assured Yuuri.

“Besides I think it's best to tell the truth to remind the people of this town that legends and stories are just superstitious nonsense.” He sighed.

“Yeah, there seems to be a lot of those people still today.” Yuuri mentioned, he remembered the people who told his mother to keep him off the ice when he was young

“They're all old so hopefully this silly legend will fade once they're gone.” He sighed at Yuuri.

Yuuri excused himself to bed after that. He was in a weird mood now and couldn't really sleep for the rest of the night. He kept thinking about his mom and that dog. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her.

The next few days passed in a blur of activity. The onsen stayed busy as the weekend arrived and Yuuko needed help preparing for the dinner. Minako called on him almost every night to help out with preparations for the festival and help in the bar.

He stayed so busy he didn't even think about asking his sister to go with him to skate on Saturday. When it arrived everyone was busy with other things except Yuuri.

After helping his mother with chores around the onsen he was completely free to do what he wanted.

He was free to go ice skating.

He quickly packed up his skating boots and headed out the door with one loud goodbye. His mother didn't even have to ask where he was going.

Yuuri ran as fast as his legs could carry him up the path through the woods and he smiled when he came to the clearing where the lake sprawled out beside the mountains.

It wasn’t a very big lake but it was flat, so it was perfect for skating.

He flung his shoes off and quickly tied his skates to his feet.

When his feet hit the ice his eyes closed and his whole body felt weightless.

He did a few circles around the lake, something like a warm up so he could get a feel for the ice and where the rough bumpy places were located.

Somehow the air didn't seem to as cold when he was skating.

He circled just a few more times and then did a few of the jumps that he had been practicing lately.

This was the first time ever that he was skating alone. He was always with Yuuko or one of his parents or even Minako.

He was excited but a little lonely. He would probably be the only one coming up here to skate one day.

Coming to a stand still in the middle of the ice, Yuuri closed his eyes and in his mind he could hear the soft melody of music playing.

It was almost as if his entire aura shifted as soon as he began his dance. His body instantly graceful and lithe where normally he felt clumsy and awkward.

He twirled on the ice with his arms raised, expression soft.

The song he imagined was an old song from the villages early life. It was about two lovers who got lost in the woods in the worst of winter, one of the lovers died in order to keep the other one alive.

Yuuri always hated the song as a kid because it was so sad but now he thought it was the perfect song to skate to, it evoked emotion and let him portray the surviving lover through dance even though he never experienced love like that in his whole life and probably never will.

In Yuuri's mind the song was coming to the climax, the tune fast and loud. He jumped in the air spinning as many times as he could before he landed back on the ice and then jumped again.

He was getting tired and out of breathe but the song was almost over and he wanted to do one more jump.

The final notes of the song played through the air in his mind and he gave it all as he did his final jump.

He rotated twice but on the third rotation a flash of something silver caught his eye.

He landed weird trying to see what it was and fell forward on the ice, his knee not enough to catch himself.

He fell against the ice with a pain radiating through his leg.

Yuuri groaned trying to sit up and assess the situation. He supposed Yuuko was right after all. He should've brought somebody.

A dog barked and startled him.

He looked up, still holding his throbbing knee and saw what caught his eye during his jump.

The most beautiful person he'd ever seen in his life was standing on the edge of the lake in the snow.

Af first he thought it was a woman on account of the long silver hair flowing to their waist but when he looked at the persons face their jawline was so defined and their eyes were so intense he recognized it was actually a man.

He was tall, wearing a dark grey coat that came to his knees.

When Yuuri saw the color of his eyes he audibly gasped. No one had eyes so crystal blue in the village. They were like cut jewels or even the glimmering ice on the top of the lake.

It took Yuuri probably ten minutes of staring in awe at the beautiful man before he put the pieces together.

Long silver hair.

Eyes made of ice.

Yuuri tried to reason with himself, it was just a story it wasn't real.

The man was just staring at Yuuri right back with an unreadable expression and he almost thought the stranger was just an illusion but then he moved.

He walked onto the ice closer to Yuuri and he could see frost forming where ever the man stepped, icy veins spreading out and swirling beautifully.

Yuuri was so mesmerized he forgot to be scared but as he drew closer panic set in and he tried to crawl backwards away from the man.

The silver haired man smiled and Yuuri stopped moving. He couldn't explain it but a weird peaceful sensation numbed his body.

The man kneeled in front of him and Yuuri's vision swam.

Before his eyes fluttered closed he heard the man utter one single word.

“Yuuri” 


	2. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri meets the famous Ice Witch and discovers that he's only touched the surface of the deep ocean surrounding the legends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated faster than I would have thought possible but I have a lot of motivation for this story. I hope to get the 3rd chapter out within a week of this one. Thanks for all the sweet comments! They are encouraging :)

  
Yuuri felt the sunlight on his skin before he even opened his eyes. Once they were open he had to blink a few times to clear his vision.

First thing he saw was the rays of sunlight filtering in from a window. The dust dancing in the air visible through the steams of light.

The second thing he saw was the unfamiliar room he was in.

He sat up quickly to see where he was but realized he didn't have his glasses. Yuuri looked around frantically, his heart beating wildly in his chest before he saw them on the night stand beside the bed he was on.

Once his glasses were on he took in the full view of the room.

It was ostentatious to say the least.

And it was made of ice.

He looked quickly from the high vaulted carved crystal ceilings to the white rug lined floor.

All the fancy ornate furnishings were ice too; all of it intricately carved with swirling details. The bed was ice too but the sheets were white fur and surprisingly comfortable

And warm.

He carefully reached for the nightstand and touched the ice. It wasn't cold.

He tapped it thinking maybe it wasn't Ice after all just crystal or something like it but once he held his finger to the surface for a minute the cold started to sink into his skin.

It was definitely ice.

He scrambled off the bed and walked to the giant floor to ceiling window.

He gasped out loud when he saw the sprawling view of a valley. A valley he didn't recognize. He had no clue where he was.

Feeling panic set it, Yuuri closed his eyes and tried to breathe through it. He needed to think about how he got into this situation.

Then he remembered.

“The Ice Witch.” He muttered aloud.

He remembered the insanely gorgeous man with long silver hair. He remembered his eyes and how mesmerizing they were.

He remembered he said something too, in a deep silky voice.

His name.

Yuuri leaned back against the wall, visibly shaken.

How did the Ice Witch know his name? And how was this even real?

He couldn't believe this was happening. He needed to get out of there but he didn't even know where he was.

He heard a thump against the tall door across the room and froze, terrified.

Then a bark resounded throughout the room and he saw the white dog again as it trot just inside the doorway.

“H-hi there.” Yuuri stammered, not sure why he was talking to the dog.

The dog barked happily and spun in circles before running out the door again.

“Wait!” He called  
  
He ran out the door and stepped into a long hallway with the same high vaulted ceilings as the room he woke up in.

The dog was walking quickly down the hallway toward the left. It stopped to look back at Yuuri and it was like it wanted him to follow it.

Yuuri took a deep breath and walked slowly behind the dog, taking in the sight of whatever place he was in.

The floor was lined in an ornate rug that was dark blue with lighter blue swirling patterns. The walls had portraits lined down the length of the hallway and he passed more doors as he walked.

Everything seemed to be made of the same white ice as the other room. There were only a few things that weren't made of ice like the rugs or the pictures.

He kept walking and soon he could see an end to the hallway where two even bigger ornate double doors were opened to a large room, almost like a ballroom, with a large swirling double staircase.

Yuuri's jaw dropped.

It was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

The floors were ice still but it mimicked an intricate tile pattern with images of flowers swirling all around the room.

The windows were huge, probably three or four times the size of Yuuri.

The dog kept walking up the staircase while Yuuri gawked at the grandeur.

“That's a lot of stairs.” He complained when he realized he was supposed to be following the dog.

The dog looked back and waited.

Yuuri sighed and began to walk up them one step at a time. They too were ice but were not slippery. They were solid and wide.

He was too mesmerized to remember to be afraid at this point. Everything was so beautiful and nothing like he'd ever seen before.

The ceiling was completely see through and he could see the sky above. The sun light filtered through the crystals of the ice, fracturing rainbows all over the walls and stairs.

Once at the top of the staircase he felt the strain in the muscles of his legs. He also had to pause to catch his breath.

The dog patiently waited for him to continue walking. It didn't take long before he saw another set of double doors but these were smaller and had swirling icy vines with crystal flowers dotting both sides.

The dog stood in front of the doors and sat down, waiting for something.

Yuuri reached out to touch them, they were cold.

He pushed against the door and it opened into another room. This room was almost empty.

Yuuri looked up to see the same clear ceilings but this room had a large ornate chandelier hanging from it.

He looked out across the room. The floors were solid blue ice instead of white. There were no rugs. There was also a fire place off to the side and a fire was actually burning it in with an ornate gold leaf couch and matching chairs in front of it.

Yuuri had no clue how the fire could be lit in a fireplace made of ice.

The three walls, opposite the door, were seemingly made of glass; they were completely see through and at the very end of the room directly across from where he just entered there were two windows hanging open to revel a balcony.

Yuuri held his breath as he saw a figure standing on the balcony.

A figure with long silver hair.

He gulped.

The dog took off at full speed to the man and barked happily when he bent down to pet it.

He turned and faced Yuuri.

He suddenly wanted to either run or feint; there was no in between.

“Come here, Yuuri.” The man beckoned in the same alluring voice as before.

Yuuri was terrified but the way he said his name made his feet move involuntarily and he joined him on the balcony.

As he got closer he could tell he changed from earlier. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail and he no longer had a coat on, just a loose white dress shirt that was open at the top to show some of his chest and black pants.

He had a necklace on too. It was a simple silver chain with a tear drop pendent that held a glittering sapphire.

Somehow he looked even more beautiful than he remembered.

Once on the balcony, the man smiled at him.

“Hello.” Yuuri greeted in a whisper. It seemed silly to say.

Here he was standing in some sort of ice castle with the man from all the terrible legends he's heard for his whole life, who also just kidnapped him too.

And all he could manage was a little hello.

But the man was beautiful and his smile was so bright the sun was probably his only competitor.

“Hello, Yuuri.” He murmured.

Yuuri felt the hair on his arms stand straight up.

“How do you know me?” He choked out.

His smile turned into a smirk.

“That's not important right now.” He crooned.

He stepped toward Yuuri and reached his hand out towards his face. He stiffened as his long fingers rested on his chin, cradling it.

They were so cold.

Yuuri jerked back uncontrollably until he was out of reach.

The man’s smile fell slightly but he still looked amused.

“W-who are you?” Yuuri asked.

He tilted his head like he was contemplating on answering. Yuuri thought he had no reason to look so elegant doing that

“You can call me Viktor.” He stated, his mouth tilted up in a smirk once again.

Viktor? He was an ancient being from legends dating over 200 years and his name was Viktor.

“Are you going to kill me?” He asked, his voice wavering.

The man, Viktor, blinked in surprise and then let out a laugh. His laugh made Yuuri’s heart stutter in a different way than it should have.

“Why would I bring you all this way just to kill you? Seems a bit odd.” He remarked, still obviously amused by Yuuri's question.

He felt a little relieved by that but he was still unsure of what Viktor wanted.

“I don't understand.” Yuuri mumbled.

He could feel his hands shaking and he couldn't tell if it was from fear or the chill of the air.

For the first time since he came into the room he looked away from Viktor to see the view from the balcony.

It paled in comparison to Viktor's beauty.

“I suppose that's fair, I haven't explained anything to you yet.” Viktor sighed, playing with a strand of silver hair that floated in the wind.

He glanced at Yuuri's hand and he must've noticed them shaking.

“We can talk about that later though, you must be cold.” He chirped happily, leading the way back inside the room.

“Here I have a fire going, I know how sensitive humans can be to the cold.” He gestured toward the fireplace tucked into the side of the room.

Yuuri followed because he didn't know what else to do and honestly he was a little cold without his jacket.

He wondered what happened to it.

Viktor sat in front of the fire on one of the single chairs, he motioned for Yuuri to do the same in the opposite one.

The dog followed too and sat on the couch.

“This is Makkachin, she's my loyal companion.” He gestured toward the dog.

“She's covered in snow.” Yuuri pointed out dumbly.

“Well yes, she's made of snow.” He smiled.

Yuuri felt like he should've known that now, a dog made of snow made sense with everything else that he's seen.

“Are you hungry?” Viktor asked pleasantly like Yuuri was just visiting as a guest.

“I want to know why I'm here.” Yuuri said in a low voice. The initial shock was wearing off and he was feeling agitated by Viktor's attitude.

Though he is beautiful, he can't just abduct Yuuri and then treat it as no big deal.

“Because I want you here.” Viktor stayed simply.

“Why?” Yuuri almost yelled.

They both looked startled by the outburst.

“I don’t want to get into this just yet, let me show you around and feed you first. And then maybe later we can discuss that.” Viktor said calmly.

Yuuri blinked.

“I want to go home! Do you know the stories about you?!” He cried out, standing up.

He noticed he wasn't cold anymore.

Viktor turned his head, his expression fell. He looked sad; sad enough to almost make Yuuri regret saying those things.

Almost.

“I didn't bring you here to make you a prisoner, Yuuri.” He finally spoke.

“Then am I free to leave?” He asked.

Viktor seemed to think about what he was going to say next.

Yuuri probably should've stopped staring at him, looking at Viktor made his inhibitions weak. If Viktor asked nice enough to stay his prisoner Yuuri would be hard pressed to say no.

He turned his beautiful blue eyes back to Yuuri.

“Let me show you one thing before you decide you want to leave.” Viktor said as he stood to his feet.

Yuuri bit his lip, he didn't know what was going to happen next.

Viktor moved to the center of the open room and Yuuri saw he had blades on his boots like the ones he wore to skate but his were made of ice.

He didn't notice them before.

Viktor lifted his arms up in a graceful position and suddenly Yuuri heard music playing. He couldn't tell where it was coming from but the melody was low and soft.

Instantly Yuuri realized what Viktor was showing him.

He was ice skating.

Viktor moved in perfect time with the music, more graceful and dazzling than anyone Yuuri had ever seen.

His hair moved with him like it was water flowing over rocks. He twirled in ways Yuuri never believed possible and as the music became louder he jumped, spinning in the air more times than Yuuri ever could.

Yuuri also noticed that as Viktor skated, the ice flowed where his blades glided along the floor. It swirled out and flowed almost in time with his dance and when he spun in the air the frost lifted with him like smoke following a fire.

He was speechless.

Yuuri watched his every move, his eyes never leaving him.

The man was truly a god at this moment. There were no flaws in his performance and he captured the music beautifully. His face never showing he was fatigued during his entire dance.

And as the music slowed to a stop so did Viktor with his arms raised and his back arching; his face pointed to the sky.

Yuuri felt tears in his eyes.

Viktor nothing he ever expected.

“That was amazing!” Yuuri cheered once Viktor had turned to face him. His face was passive but he could see the smile playing at his lips.

“I've never seen anything more beautiful.” He accidentally said aloud.

He was too awestruck to remember he was mad at Viktor.

“I'm glad you enjoyed it.” He replied.

He stepped toward Yuri and the icy frost followed him but the blades attached to his feet seemingly melted and he was back on flat shoes.

He really was magic and this really was happening.

“As beautiful as it was, I don't know what that has to do with me being here.” Yuuri said, he was beginning to get wrapped up in Viktor and all his grandeur. He needed to remember that this man was the Ice Witch.

“Yuuri it has everything to do with you.” He clicked his tongue.

Viktor sauntered toward him and Yuuri had to look away just to keep his head clear.

“Ive watched you skate for some time now.” He murmured.

He was standing in front of Yuuri now and he was closing in on his personal space.

“Y-you have?” He stammered, nervous about their proximity. Viktor was taller than Yuuri and his beauty was intimidating.

“It calls to me, the way you make music with just your body.” He said with a glitter to his perfect blue eyes.

“No human has ever skated the way you have, so I needed you for myself.” He added in a low voice.

Yuuri's head swam as he stared into Viktor's eyes. He was close enough to notice that they had what appeared to be frost swirling around his pupils in the blue of his eyes.

He made himself look away.

“I'm just me, I'm nothing special.” He mumbled, shaking his head as if that would clear it.

Head heard Viktor's breathy laugh.

“You are very special, Yuuri.” He whispered close to his face.

He shuddered as Viktor’s cold breath touch the shell of his ear.

“Stay with me, Yuuri. I can show you how to skate and you'll be better than you've ever dreamed of.” He asked, his voice low.

“I have a family…I can't just leave and my friends wedding is in a month.” Yuuri tried to reason; with Viktor and himself.

“Then stay until then…I can show you things you've never seen and give you whatever you desire.” He pleaded.

Viktor grabbed his chin with his cold hands, he ran his thumb over Yuuri's bottom lip.

He shivered from the touch.

He looked back into Viktor's eyes, the swirling blue of his iris making him feel dizzy and weak.

Saying no was almost impossible.

"If I say yes…do you promise to let me leave by the time of my friends wedding?” He said, searching Viktor's eyes for any change in expression.

“Yes.” He stated simply.

Yuuri couldn't tell if he was lying or not because the blue swirling ice in his eyes made it difficult to pay attention to the rest of his face; looking at them made him feel woozy.

“Okay, I'll stay.” He agreed.

Viktor gave him his most stunning smile yet and backed away from Yuuri.

“Well start your training tomorrow.” He said cheerfully.

Yuuri felt dread but it was also mixed with excitement. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to skate like Viktor, to be the most beautiful thing on the ice. Most of all he was glad there was another who he could skate with but the draw back was that he wasn't human.

But what was he?

“I'll let you wash up now and then you can meet me for dinner.” Viktor clapped his hands.

The dog, Makkachin, rose from the couch and barked Yuuri.

“Follow her so you don't get lost.” He commanded.

Viktor turned and walked back into the balcony while Makkachin walked back toward the doors they first arrived through.

Yuuri hesitantly followed her, he wasn't so sure what he just agreed to either.

The walk back wasn’t as nerve racking as he'd been this way before and knew what to expect but what he didn't expect was the change to his room.

There was a wardrobe on the far wall from the bed and a fire place too. He wouldn't be so sure it was the same room except the view from the window was the same valley he saw when he first woke up.

The fire was crackling and Makkachin made her self comfortable on the bed, far away from it.

He walked to the wardrobe and gasped when he opened it to find it full of clothes. There were all different colors and materials. He ran his hand over a few of the pieces and marveled over the different textures. He never had this many clothes before in his life.

He shut the doors to the wardrobe and went into the smaller room attached to the bedroom to find a washroom complete with a sink, toilet and a tub that wasn’t made of ice.

Yuuri washed his face and his hands.

He wasn't so sure if he should change his clothes but what he was wearing was a little dingy for a dinner with the most beautiful man alive.

Deciding it was probably best to change he fumbled through the clothes in the wardrobe. It took him almost half an hour to come to a final decision on what to wear.

It was a simple outfit consisting of dark brown pants with a thick grey woolen sweater since the castle was cold.

He wasn't sure what to do with his hair so he just ran his hand through to it to keep it pushed back out of his face.

It wasn't long after he was finished changing that there was a knock on the door.

Viktor entered looking just as breath taking as ever.

“Ready?” He smiled.

Yuuri nodded and followed him into the hallway.

“We can walk together, if you'd like a tour of the castle just let me know.” He said happily.

“Where is the castle?” He asked.

“In he mountains.” Viktor answered vaguely.

Yuuri sighed, he liked dodging questions about himself.

“The while castle is yours to explore, if you ever get lost Makkachin can help you find your way back.” He said, he was smiling and he looked so carefree.

“The only thing I ask is that you don't go outside the courtyard.” He added.

“What's outside the courtyard?” Yuuri asked.

“My safeguards.” He replied.

“What are those?” Yuuri asked again.

“They keep this place safe from anyone who would stumble upon it, I don't want you to get hurt accidentally.” He explained.

Yuuri was looking at Viktor, when he walked his hair swayed with him and the sapphire necklace sparkled in the sunlight.

They entered a room off the main hallway, it was a small entertaining room with another fireplace only this one wasn't lit and had a sitting area. They passed through the room and entered what looked like a foyer with another chandelier, only this one was smaller than the ballroom’s. The ceilings weren't as high either but they looked like tiles made of ice laid in an intricate pattern.

“Did you make all this?” He asked Viktor, still looking around in awe.

“Hmm, yes but it took me quite a while to finish everything.” He responded lazily.

They entered what was obviously the dining room that had a long table in the center of it. The room wasn't very big but it had a homier feel than the rest of the castle did.

The end of the table had two chairs facing each other and food laid out in between them. There was a few different dishes laid out and it smelled great.

“I wasn't sure what you wanted so I made just a few things.” Viktor said looking over the food he made.

“You cooked this?” Yuuri asked.

“Well there's no one else here” Viktor laughed.

The statement stuck a chord in Yuuri's heart, it sounded so lonely  
  
“I'm sure it's good.” He nodded.

They sat together and Yuuri made a plate with a little of everything on it.

“So you're alone?” Yuuri asked between bites. He'd been right, the food was good.

Viktor wasn't eating much, instead he was watching Yuuri with a drink in his hand.

“Yes.” He said not giving anymore details.

“How long have you been alone?” He asked, Viktor was going to have to answer his questions sometime because he had a lot.

“A while.” Viktor murmured.

Damn, he wasn't budging.

“Can you tell me how you know me now?” Yuuri asked in a quiet voice. He was a little worried Viktor would get annoyed.

“Like I said before, I watched you skate.” He answered.

The glass he was holding was frosting over slowly, little snowflake designs appearing everywhere.

“You can control ice?” Yuuri said like a question.

“So curious...” Viktor laughed.

The least he could do after after abducting him was answer his questions.

“You did said I could have anything I wanted…” Yuuri pouted.

“I did, didn't I?” Viktor smiled.

He had no right to be so pretty and irritating at the same time.

“I'll answer your questions over the course of the month, I can't take away all my mystery at once can I?” He said, a teasing lilt to his voice.

Yuuri was dying to know at least one thing during dinner.

“Answer me one thing.” He started.

Viktor lifted his pointed chin expectantly.

“Are you…the Ice Witch?” He asked hesitantly.

It seemed like a dumb question but so far he wasn't anything like the stories.

Viktor's smile never faltered but his eyes sharpened at the question.

“Depends which variation you’re referring to”  
He said in a low voice.

“So you do know the legends about you?” He asked, that was his main concern.

“I know more about them than you.” He said turning his head to look away from Yuuri.

His mouth still held the fake smile in place but his eyes were unreadable. He seemed to be thinking about something. Yuuri looked over his face, it was so beautiful. His lips were fuller than Yuuri's and his eyelashes were long and silver just like his hair.

He lifted his hands suddenly and Yuuri watched with interest as frost formed in the air around his hands. Viktor circled his fingers around the frost and it shrunk into a tight ball of ice. One more circle of his fingers and the ball of ice shifted; changed into a shape.

Yuuri let out a soft gasp.

It was a rose.

Viktor lifted his hand toward Yuuri and held the rose out to him.

“I am many things Yuuri, this is only one piece of me.” He said with a sad smile.

Yuuri took it from him carefully, afraid it was fragile.

The rose was beautiful. It sparkled in the light of the sun from the windows and every petal was defined and perfect.

“If you're finished eating, I can show you around the castle now.” He said rising from his seat.

Yuuri pocketed the rose, hoping it wouldn't break or melt and followed Viktor.

He noticed as they were leaving that he didn't feel the same fear as he did when he awoke in the castle.

Instead there was only curiosity to know more about this strange man who controlled the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> my Tumblr is kakashis-mole if you want to talk about this wonderful show


End file.
